Daily Activities
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Keseharian Sanzo ikkou


**Warning** : krenyes kranci, OOC, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS, AWAS TYPO! Ini fanfic pertama Author di fandom ini.

 **Genre** : Family, dan humor gagal

 **Rate** : T+

 **Disclaimer** : Saiyuki punya Minekura-sensei

Daily Activities

Selamat Membaca

Kukuruyuk!

Ayam berkokok dengan kencang di atas genteng rumah punya Blonde edan.

"Oi, Nyet bangun dah pagi."

"Bentar, kappa mesum!"

"Oi! INI UDAH PAGI TAU! SEKOLAH NYET!"

Son Goku, anak bungsu yang selalu dipanggil monyet oleh Kakaknya itu membuka matanya, lalu berdiri di atas kasur. "HAHHH?! SEJAK KAPAN GUE SEKOLAH! KAPPA MESUM!"

"SEJAK AUTHOR DAPET IDE NISTA BIKIN KITA JADI KELUARGA!"

DOR!

"GOKU CEPAT SARAPAN! DAN PERGI KE SEKOLAH!"

"Hiii~ Mama Sanzo, menyeramkan." Goku langsung lari keluar kamar. Sementara si Kappa mesum aka Sha Gojyo itu hanya mengedipkan matanya. Pasang tampang bego.

Sanzo aka Ibu-Ibu PMS berstatus Ibu Rumah Tangga, mengarahkan pistolnya ke Gojyo.

"Ehh..Mama, Anakmu yang kece ini mandi dulu ya."

"Hm! Susah punya anak menyebalkan begini."Sanzo mengambil sebatang rokok, _kenapa pula gue jadi Ibu dari keluarga ini, jadi gua kalah dari Hakkai?_ Sanzo berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Goku, Hakuryuu sedang sakit. Jadi Goku berangkat ke sekolahnya pake sepeda ya." Hakkai senyum manis seperti biasa.

"Naa, Hakkai-"

Tak!

Kipas kertas menghantam kepala Goku dengan indah. "Gunakan Ayah, monyet bodoh."

"Sakit.. kenapa? Bukannya yang harusnya Ayah itu Sanzo?" tanya Goku inosen.

Mendengar pertanyaan Goku yang inosen, Hakkai hanya tersenyum sedangkan Sanzo diam membatu.

Hakkai terkekeh pelan. "Rahasia, dan jangan bertanya seperti itu di depan Sanzo."

"Jadi, Sanzo lemah dari Hakkai? Kan biasanya yang bisa masak itu Mamah aka uke, apa karena Sanzo cantik?"

"Hahahaha…"

"Goku…"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"PERGI KE SEKOLAH SANA!"

"I-iya, Mah~" Goku berlari keluar rumah, lalu cepat-cepat- mengayuh sepedanya.

"Hati-hati, Goku."

Gojyo turun dari tangga, kepalanya terbalut oleh handuk.

"Pah,"

"Iya Gojyo?"

"Sarapanku mana?"

"Ada kok," Hakkai melihat ke meja makan, "hmm..kayaknya Goku menghabiskan semua bagian kita."

"Jadi kita ga nyarap dong?"

Hakkaii ngangguk.

"DASAR ADIK SIALAN!"

"Diam!"

"LU JUGA TERIAK BLONDE EDAN!"

"HAH?! SOPAN SEDIKIT SAMA AYAH!"

"HAH?! YANG AYAHKAN HAKKAI! SEGITU KEMARIN MALEM GUE NGEDENGER JELAS SUARANYA!"

DOR! DOR!

"Sudah-sudah."

"Sekali lagi aku mendengar kata-kata itu. Kubunuh kau!"

"Cih, Pah. Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Jangan maen cewe terus."

"Iya, iya. Cerewet, sekali-sekali mamah bisa ga, ga ngebacot terus?" Gojyo menggertakkan giginya. Gojyo pergi keluar rumah.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pergi ya, Sanzo."

"Hati-hati."

Hakkai tersenyum. "Selalu."

 _Dosa apa gue, sampe dapet peran kayak begini,_ Sanzo mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku celananya.

.-.

Malam hari di kediaman Sanzo.

"OI! ITUKAN YAKINIKU PUNYAKU!"

"DIAM KAMU MONYET! TADI PAGI LU SUDAH MAKAN SEMUA JATAH SARAPAN KITA!"

"KAN TADI PAGI AKU LAPAR KARENA DIMARAHIN MAMAH!"

"BAGAIMANA BISA DIMARAHIN SAMA NI BLONDE EDAN NGARUH SAMA PERUT LU!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil blonde edan, anak SIALAN!" Sanzo menodongkan pistolnya ke Goku, dan Gojyo.

Slurp

Hakkai meminum ocha panasnya. "Hakuryuu, makan dulu ya."

"Pii.."

"CEPAT HABISKAN MAKANANNYA DAN CEPAT TIDUR!"

"I-iya!" Gojyo, dan Goku langsung melahap makanannya dengan cepat, "Gochisou."

"Cih, kenapa mereka jadi anak kita sih." Sanzo menyesap rokoknya.

"Karena dia, lagi ada ide buat bikin kita jadi begini." Hakkai senyum.

 _Ahh.. sampai kapan kita harus begini,_ Sanzo berdiri, lalu berjalan ke dapur.

"Sanzo, mau ngapain?"

"Bikin kopi, dan memasak nasi goreng."

"Bukankah kamu sudah makan?"

"Sebagian makananku dimakan monyet sialan."

"Sanzo, kali ini jangan sampai salah masukin."

"Cih, diam, Hakkai wajan dimana?"

"Di laci samping kompor."

Di dapur, Sanzo keliling mencari bahan + peralatan.

Sanzo mengambil dua botol kecil, Sanzo membuka kedua tutup botol itu, _yang mana garam?_

Sesudah menyiapkan semuanya, potong bawang dkk, masukan nasi, kecap, telur, Sanzo menatap kedua botol yang dia buka tadi. Sanzo bingung, males untuk mencoba salah satu isi botol itu. Sanzo memilih botol yang ada di tangan kanannya Sanzo ga peduli sama isi botol itu, lalu memasukkan lada, dan aduk sampai rata. Tada! nasi goreng ala Sanzo sudah siap.

Sanzo membawa sepiring nasgor ke meja makan. "Hakkai, belum tidur?"

"Belum, dan aku penasaran dengan rasa makanan itu."

Sanzo buang muka, lalu menyendokkan nasi goreng ke mulutnya, _manis beuttt.. jangan-jangan yang aku masukkan itu…._

"Bagaimana?" Hakkai tersenyum.

Sanzo pokerface. "E-Enak kok."

"Kemanisan lagi?" Hakkai masih tersenyum.

Sanzo menggertakkan giginya, kesal. "Diam." Sanzo menyendok lagi, Sanzo diam membeku. Sanzo lari ke kamar mandi.

Hakkai tertawa, lalu mengambil nasi goreng, dan menuju dapur.

"MAKANANNNN!" Goku berlari ke meja makan, "AKU LAPAAARRRR!"

"Hoekkk!"

Goku celingak-celinguk. "hah? Suara apa itu?"

"HOEKKK!"

Goku mencari – cari sumber suara, lalu Goku masuk ke toilet, Goku kaget. "HAKKAIII! SANZO HAMILLLL!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"DIAM MONYET BODOH GUE KAGA HAMIL!"

"Tapi, Sanzo kenapa muntah?"

Hakkai dateng. "Eh, Goku ada apa?"

"Itu Pah, Sanzo hamil."

"Gua kaga, hoekkk."

"Goku, kenapa kamu belum tidur?"

"Itu, aku ga bisa. Gojyo berisik."

"Hoekk!"

"HAKKAII! SANZO HAMILLL!"

"Oi, monyet diem napa?" Goyjo berjalan dari tangga ke kamar mandi, "ada apa sih…" Gojyo membeku, "SANZO HAMILLLL! GEGARA KEMARIN!"

DOR!

"Hahaha, kemarin aku hanya memijat Sanzo kok."

Gojyo, dan Goku menatap curiga Hakkai.

"Udah dibilangin, hoeekk, gua kaga hamil…"

"Sanzo lebih baik kamu minum dulu teh hangat."

"Ughh.." Sanzo berjalan terhuyung meja makan.

"Gojyo apakah kita bakal punya adek?"

Gojyo memukul kepala Goku. "Engga sudi gue kalo punya adik lagi."

"Tapikan, dia ingin banget bikin ff mpreg."

"Udah ah, males gue ngurus si blonde edan, gua mau tidur lagi. Ayo nyet." Gojyo menarik kerah baju Goku, dan menyeretnya ke kamar.

.

"Ini teh panasnya, Sanzo,"

"Terima kasih."

"dan ini nasi goreng yang sudah dibikin ulang," Hakkai menaruh sepiring nasgor di depan Sanzo, "silahkan dimakan."

"Terima kasih."

Sanzo asik makan.

"Sanzo, bagaimana kalau kamu beneran hamil?" Hakkai senyum inosen.

"…"

"Enaknya dinamain siapa ya?" tetap dengan senyum inosennya.

"…"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke dokter?"

"…" Sanzo berdiri, lalu pergi ke kamar.

Keesokannya Sanzo tidak berbicara pada Hakkai seharian.

END


End file.
